Intravascular Ultrasound (IVUS) produces a series of tomographic views of a patient vessel as a catheter is pulled through the vessel. However displayed IVUS image data lacks information regarding orientation of the image views with respect to patient anatomy. The display of IVUS image data concurrently with image data showing vessel morphology when the IVUS image data is not oriented to the vessel morphology is often confusing and misleading. A system according to invention principles addresses this deficiency and related problems.